No Alitteration this time!
Of course, at the end of the campaign, the survivors all escaped on a helicopter, correct? But how was Jack and Charlie the only survivors? Well clinging to the bottom, was Doctor Jones. He climbed into the helicopter and shot Sam in the head. Aimee screamed, and Jones slit her thorat. Jones then aimed at Charlie but David jumped in the way, and was shot in the heart. Jones then chuckled and jumped out, parachute in hand. "Son of a bitccchhhh!" shouted Charlie. Jack looked at the dead survivors and lowered his head. This was it.... ACT ONE Jones had planted bombs on the bottom of the Helicopter so in a QTE, Jack jumps and flings himself to the bottom. Charlie then steers the Helicopter towards a nearby infected town. Jack defuses the bomb, but it then starts again. Charlie then jumps out, landing in a nearby hay barn. Jack sees his plan. He jumps just in time, the helicopter swirling out of control, crashing into the town, blowing it up. "Moving on.." murmered Chaz. ACT TWO The barn acts a saferoom, inside a pistol and axe. Jack takes the axe, Charlie taking the pistol. Moving towards the nearby warehouse, a Statue then appears. Jack runs around it hitting it with an axe. The Statue then falls over. Jack shows Charlie a new way of killing Statues, which they happen to be in a field, full of them. Once all are killed, the warehouse opens. ACT THREE "So you made it?" says Doctor Jones. "Yeh, and your dead." Charlie answers. Jack growls. "Then, this is the finale Charlie my friend." shouts Jones, pulling out a RPD. This is the boss battle including Jones. To kill him, you must shooting the fuel tanks below the platform. When done, it will make him stumble. Jack will jump down and smash his back with the axe. ACT FOUR "You think you've won?" asks Jones. "Yeh, we do." answers Charlie. Jones then pulls out a syringe and infects himself. His hands burst open, his head slipts open to reveal a crown. "I AM THE WIZARD! AND YOU ARE THE PREY!" he screams. To defeat Wizard Jones, you must tell Jack to jump up to the top platform, where he starts hacking at the support cables. Jones then sees Jack. This is another QTE. Charlie dives at the Wizard and tells Jack to throw the axe to him. Jack throws the axe. You then push Y to catch it and B to strike Jones. He then swipes at you. This is where you press A to jump over him. Then you press X to shoot your pistol, and it splats Jones' head. ACT FIVE Jones then pulls himself towards the swicth next to him. "If I can't ....... noone ...... live on this..... " He pushes the button. A rocket burst out of the ground in the field, atleast 5 miles wide. Jack looks at Charlie and jumps on. "Jack no!" shouts Charlie. Jack then has to destroy the rocket in midlfight, before it turns round and destroys Earth! You must press A to type into the computer then Y to destroy it. You then jump down and press B to take off the armour covering the power box. Then press X. Jack jumps off as the rocket explodes and then the screen gos dark. ACT SIX "Jack you did it!" laughs Charlie as him and Jack give each other high fives. The two walk off, ready to rid the world of more infections. Behind them, a clawed hand moves in the rubble and the hand jerks and stops moving. A voice then says "You will pay for this, dearly." ACHIEVEMENTS STOP LAUGHING - Listen to Charlie laughing at the start (20g) YOUR BACK? - Defeat Doctor Jones (20g) AGAIN? - Defeat Wizard Jones (30g) ALWAYS GOT SOMETHING UP YOUR SLEEVE JONES - Destroy the rocket (30g) FINALLY NO ALLITERATION - Complete No Alliteration This Time! (30g)